A Different World
by WWESpongefan
Summary: Bikini Bottom existed at one time but now it is called Planktopolis. Plankton is in control of the city. Of the citizens don't obey the rules they get arrested and tortured. In a city where love is not allowed what will happen when Spongebob meets Sandy for the first time in Planktopolis? There are certain heroes who fight for freedom and they fight to restore Bikini Bottom.
1. Chapter 1

(In the Spongebob movie, while Plankton was in control of Bikini Bottom it was called Planktopolis. What if Plankton actually was in charge of the city? There would be a few rules that the citizens would have to follow. In Planktopolis no one is allowed to fall in love or get married, anyone that disobeys Plankton are arrested and tortured. This would be when Sandy first arrives in Planktopolis she doesn't know what to expect. Her and Spongebob meet and Spongebob can't help but feel something for her.)

A Different World

(Chapter One)

Spongebob is walking on the broken sidewalk through down town Planktopolis. Ever since he could remember the town has been ruled by Plankton. Many people come, many people go, sure things may not be the way he wants it to be, but anything is better than being arrested and tortured, that is one thing he is already afraid of. In Planktopolis you can be arrested anytime for any reason. There was a sign on a building that said "Plankton is watching you".

Spongebob looks from the sign down to the sidewalk and thinks to himself: "Gee I sure hope I don't get arrested just for wishing for a better sidewalk. This town could really use some love. I could be arrested just for the way I looked at the sign, but I better not worry about that right now. I better get to work before I'm late."

He walks a little quicker to make sure that he was not late for work. It wasn't the job that he always dreamed about, but at least it made him money. He works with his neighbor Squidward in an office job. Squidward of course has his own dreams, but can't stand it when Spongebob constantly talks about his dream.

"I'm sure I've told you before but maybe someday I'll live out my dream job as a fry cook." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah right, the day you're a fry cook is the day I'm a famous musician." Said Squidward.

"Anything is possible if you believe." Said Spongebob.

"One day you'll get arrested for talking about your dream job." Said Squidward jokingly.

"Surely not… after all you talk about your dream too." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah but not as much as you do and I'm careful about it. You never know who is watching or listening to you." Said Squidward.

"Maybe you're right… I've got to be more careful." Said Spongebob nervously.

Spongebob thinks to himself for a moment: "What if someone already heard? Can they really arrest me for that?"

The rest of the day goes by very slowly for Spongebob. He is constantly looking over his shoulder worrying that he may be arrested. Once the day was over he wasn't as worried because he was not arrested yet, but there was still a little bit of worry in the back of his mind because he could be arrested anytime for any reason. He walks to his normal looking home since no one in Planktopolis is allowed to express themselves everything looks the same. The one thing or one person that made things easier for him in Planktopolis was that fact that the citizens were at least allowed to have pets. Spongebob opens the door and is greeted by Gary his pet snail.

"Hey Gary. How is my favorite little buddy?" Spongebob asked smiling.

Gary crawls up to him and purrs. Spongebob feeds him his dinner and also sits down to eat. The food that he ate wasn't the best tasting but it was better than going hungry.

"You know Gary… if you weren't around I think I'd go crazy. You're the only one I can think of that makes my life worth living." Said Spongebob.

Meow "Why don't we just leave this town"? Asked Gary.

"You would think that would be easier, but I'm afraid that what's out there is worse than the life we are already living. I've lived here my whole life, I don't know if I would want to live anywhere else." Said Spongebob.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at his door. Spongebob started to panic, he thought that someone was coming to arrest him, but he knew that wasn't the case when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh no they found me. They've come to arrest me. Take care of yourself Gary; at least they don't torture snails." Said Spongebob.

"Spongebob open up it's me Patrick." Said Patrick.

"Oh well why didn't you say so." Said Spongebob.

He opens the door and greets his friend.

"What's going on Patrick? You seemed terrified on the other side of the door. Were you running from someone?" Asked Spongebob as he closed the door.

"Run? No I would never do that. I wanted to come and tell you something, but I forgot what it was." Said Patrick scratching his head.

Spongebob wasn't really concerned about Patrick getting arrested. It was only the people that fought against Plankton that were arrested and tortured. Patrick has always been Spongebob's best friend, but he wasn't exactly the brightest star in Planktopolis. However Patrick had a secret that Spongebob did not know. He was part of a secret group that fought against Plankton. No one suspected him because everyone thought he was an idiot.

"Well if it was important I'm sure you would remember." Said Spongebob.

"Oh hang on it's coming back to me. You have to keep this between us ok?" Asked Patrick.

"Ok." Said Spongebob.

Patrick keeps his voice at a low whisper to make sure that no one hears him.

"I know you want things to be different and things can be different. I'm part of a secret group, a group that is planning on freeing this town from Plankton. This town used to be called Bikini Bottom before Plankton took control." Said Patrick.

"Are you crazy Patrick? Going against Plankton can have you arrested, tortured, or maybe worse. Other than Gary you are the only friend I have." Said Spongebob.

"I know it's risky, but at least someone is trying to fight for freedom." Said Patrick.

"But is it worth your life?" Asked Spongebob.

"I believe it is… some things are worth dying for." Said Patrick.

"You are one crazy sea star." Said Spongebob.

"Come on Spongebob I want you to join me, join us. We stand a better chance of beating Plankton if we work together. The more members we have the better chance we have. Plus we will be able to restore this town to its former glory. It can be called Bikini Bottom and everyone can be free to do what they want. You can live out your dream of being a fry cook." Said Patrick.

"You know that does sound like a better way to live. But before I make my decision I do have one question." Said Spongebob.

"What?" Asked Patrick.

"How long have you been in this group and how do you keep from getting arrested?" Asked Spongebob.

"Oh well for some people they rely on luck and quick thinking. For me… no one suspects that I am in the group because they don't think that I'm smart enough. The thing about that is it doesn't matter how smart you are. What matters is fighting for what you believe in even if it costs you your life. So what do you say Spongebob are you in?" Asked Patrick.

"I might regret this later but yes… I'm in." Said Spongebob.

"Great and there is a new girl in town. She just moved in yesterday, she doesn't know anything about Planktopolis and if she breaks any rules, she may not even know what rule she broke. Your job is to meet her and tell her all about the evils of Planktopolis. We could use her in our group. From what I hear she is a scientist, she wears some kind of weird thing on her head. It's supposed to help her breathe." Said Patrick.

Without knowing it Spongebob and Patrick had walked to a strange building, only it was more of a glass dome. Patrick handed Spongebob a glass bowl.

"Wow I didn't remember leaving my house. So we were talking while we walked?" Asked Spongebob.

"Yes but no one heard us, I made sure of that. Here you need to put this on." Said Patrick.

"What is this, and where are we?" Asked Spongebob.

"This is the treedome, the place where we are meeting her, and you need this glass helmet on your head if you want to survive in there. She breathes air, which is deadly to sea creatures if exposed too long." Said Patrick.

"Wow Patrick you're talking in complete sentences I'm impressed." Said Spongebob.

"Of course Spongebob I'm not a complete idiot, but she did write this out on paper to help me." Said Patrick.

Spongebob and Patrick put on their helmets and they walked inside the treedome for the first time. That was when he saw her for the first time; he had never seen anyone like her. Most people wore uniforms in Planktopolis, but the people in her treedome wore whatever they wanted to wear. He had never seen such beauty, as he approached her he was at a loss for words, she spoke to him first.

(To be continued. I hope everyone likes it so far.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so apparently I'm supposed to put says instead of said. Will do even though it doesn't really sound right to me.

A Different World

(Chapter Two)

He was at a loss for words when he first saw her. He didn't know what kind of creature she was, but he thought that she was beautiful. She noticed him staring at her and starts talking to him, this brings him back to reality.

"Um hello, my name is Sandy Cheeks." Says Sandy shyly.

"Oh sorry where are my manners? My name is Spongebob Squarepants." Says Spongebob slightly blushing. She knew that he was staring at her.

"That's a nice name." Says Sandy.

"Thanks. So are you part of this group?" Asks Spongebob.

"I'm not sure yet. I just moved here and I'm not very familiar with this town. I moved down here to work with other scientists, but by the looks of things around here I don't know if I really want to stay here. This town is kind of creepy, but I met a few people that told me about how the town wasn't always this way. They needed a special gathering place so I decided that it would be my house since it's pretty isolated, and because if Plankton wasn't to arrest anyone he will have to come into my treedome. It's full of air and sea creatures can't last long without their water helmets. So everyone meets here and they tell me about Plankton's rules and how we are going to fight for the freedom of Bikini Bottom." Says Sandy.

"My friend Patrick is in this group. What is the group called?" Asks Spongebob.

"Well I'm not sure. They all came here yesterday for the first time. The leader is over there." Says Sandy.

They direct their attention to an old krab. Eugene was his name; he fought in a war long before Plankton took control. He remembers when Bikini Bottom was a free city, and has been trying to gather citizens that want to be free again. Spongebob goes over to him and introduces himself.

"Excuse me sir, but are you the leader of this group?" Asks Spongebob.

"Aye lad that I am. My name is Eugene Krabs, who are you?" He asks.

"My name is Spongebob Squarepants." Says Spongebob.

"Well this is no ordinary group; we prefer to be called the Bikini Bottom Freedom Fighters or BBFF for short." Says Eugene.

"Freedom… it sounds too good to be true." Says Spongebob.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet, it's hard to find people that aren't loyal to Plankton, and we are all risking getting arrested. We don't have many people to fight yet. If Sandy decides to join the BBFF then we will have a scientist to help plan out how to take him down." Says Eugene.

"When you say take him down you don't mean killing him do you?" Asks Spongebob.

"We are not out to kill people, but if that's how things have to end then that's how they will end." Says Eugene.

"I'm not sure if I can do that." Says Spongebob.

"Don't worry we have certain people to do the job. You are new here, you're not ready yet. Everyone has to go through special training so they can be placed somewhere that is most helpful to everyone else." Says Eugene.

"Oh ok." Says Spongebob.

Spongebob looks back over at Sandy, she is writing some things down in a book. He has to know more about her so he walks over to her and tries to start up a friendly conversation.

"Hi Sandy." Says Spongebob.

"Howdy Spongebob is there something I can help you with?" Asks Spongebob.

"Actually I just wanted to talk to you." Says Spongebob blushing.

"Ok." Says Sandy.

"I decided that I will join the BBFF. Have you decided yet Sandy?" Asks Spongebob.

"Yes. I was told that Plankton has certain rules like you can't express yourself or you can't fall in love with anyone. I'm joining the BBFF because where I'm from we already have these freedoms." Says Sandy.

"Oh. Where exactly are you from?" Asks Spongebob.

"I'm from Texas. It's a state in the United States; there we have the freedom to do just about anything without worrying about being arrested. You do get arrested for murder or theft, but those are normal crimes, but here Plankton has taken away your rights, and according to Eugene it wasn't always this way." Says Sandy.

"What are you working on?" Asks Spongebob.

"I'm just writing down some scientific formulas." Says Sandy.

"Are there certain things that you like to do?" Asks Spongebob.

Sandy smiled a little because no one had ever really asked her about her life. Seeing Sandy smile warmed his heart, he was even more interested because she was actually talking to him. He loved hearing the sound of her voice.

"Oh yes. I love extreme sports and of course other than science my favorite thing to do is karate." Says Sandy.

"I think I know what that is. Is it some kind of fighting style?" Asks Spongebob.

"Yes, karate is mostly used for self defense." Says Sandy.

"I've tried it before, but I'm not very good. Sometimes when I was in school I would get beat up, sometimes I still do." Says Spongebob.

Sandy felt bad for him and she noticed that something was wrong with his eye.

"Aw I'm sorry about that Spongebob. Hey what's the matter with your eye?" Asks Sandy.

"Oh well that was a black eye that was given to me a few days ago." Says Spongebob.

"I'm pretty good at karate, would you like for me to help you learn how to protect yourself?" Asks Sandy.

"Oh yes please." Says Spongebob.

"So Spongebob tell me a little bit about yourself." Says Sandy.

"Well I don't know Sandy; my life is not really all that exciting." Says Spongebob.

"Can you tell me anything?" Asks Sandy.

"I suppose I could. As you know a lot of people are afraid of being arrested in this town. I'm also afraid of being arrested; they can arrest you at any time for any reason. I talk to my neighbor and co-worker Squidward about my dream. They might even arrest me for talking about my dream." Says Spongebob.

"What is your dream?" Asks Sandy.

"Well right now I work at an office building, which I think is pretty boring, but one day my dream is to become a fry cook." Says Spongebob.

"Interesting, I hope that your dream comes true some day." Says Sandy.

"Thanks Sandy. Well it was nice meeting you." Says Spongebob.

"It was nice meeting you too Spongebob, but I better get back to work." Says Sandy.

"Ok, we should talk again sometime." Says Spongebob.

"Sure, I like talking to you Spongebob." Says Sandy.

He waves good bye. Patrick catches up with him and picks with him for the way he was acting. Spongebob gets a little embarrassed and decides to go home. Before he leaves Patrick tells him to be careful and not let Plankton or anyone on the outside see him or they will arrest him.

"So Spongebob how is "work" going with Sandy?" Asks Patrick slyly.

"What I just met her. We didn't get any work done." Says Spongebob slightly blushing.

"I see the way you look at her. That's the same look my dad gives my mom. Of course they were married before Plankton took over." Says Patrick.

"What look?" Asks Spongebob.

"You like her don't you Spongebob?" Asks Patrick slyly.

"What that's ridiculous. I don't even really know her." Says Spongebob.

"So I still think that you like her." Says Patrick.

Spongebob stayed quiet and looked toward the ground while blushing.

"Oh ha ha you do like her." Says Patrick.

"Patrick keep it down. Yes I like her, but I can't tell her that yet, and besides it's not allowed." Says Spongebob.

"That's one thing we're fighting for Spongebob." Says Patrick.

"I think I should get going. "Planktopolis News" is about to come on and you know what will happen if anyone is late to watch the "Planktopolis News", plus I have to get ready for work tomorrow." Says Spongebob.

"Ok see you later Spongebob, but be careful out there. Don't let Plankton or anyone else see you leave from here or you will give away our location and we will all be arrested." Says Patrick.

"Ok I'll be careful. No one is around so I think I will leave now." Says Spongebob.

He looks out through a hole in the door and did not see anyone around and the security cameras were focused on a different part of town. He quickly makes a run for it and gets to his house before anyone noticed him and just in time for the "Planktopolis News". Little did he know there was some on that was watching him, but who?

(What will happen next? Stick around to find out.)


	3. Chapter 3

A Different World

(Chapter Three)

Spongebob arrived home just in time for the Planktopolis News.

"Attention citizens of Planktopolis, I have an important announcement that all of you need to hear. Everyone stop what you are doing and pay attention. Recently there have been suspicious activities going on after work hours; everybody should know that no one is allowed on the streets after work hours. Also I believe that there are certain citizens that are meeting so they can plan to "take me down" so to speak. This will surely end in failure, I will find the people responsible and they will be arrested. As of right now I am sending Plankguards to the streets, from now on curfew will be seven o clock instead of eight o clock. Anyone on the streets after curfew will be arrested and questioned. As for the BBFF, don't get your hopes up. We will find you and we will arrest you. Anyone who knows any information feel free to let me know, you will be rewarded. Ok that is all for now this is Planktopolis News signing off." Says Plankton.

Spongebob felt really nervous, he knew that his chances of getting arrested were even higher now that Plankguards were going to be around. Then he starts thinking positive because he remembers that the BBFF were willing to fight for what they believe in. His mind began to go back to Sandy, what she looked like, what she sounded like, and what she liked. He felt all warm inside and couldn't help but smile while thinking about her. He hated that fact that Plankton's law kept them from being together, and he hated the fact that he couldn't express himself freely. That night he decided he would still stay in the group for those reasons; his dreams were more important than his fears.

The next day at work Spongebob was busy working, but with a slight nervousness, he was worried that someone would find out that he was in the BBFF. Squidward was curious because Spongebob wasn't constantly talking to him.

"Hey Spongebob what's going on?" Asks Squidward.

"Oh just working." Says Spongebob.

"I'm surprised; usually you talk the day away, but today not much of anything. I kind of like it." Says Squidward smiling to himself.

Spongebob continues to work but Squidward speaks to him again.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Says Squidward.

"What's that Squidward?" Asks Spongebob continuing to work.

"What were you doing outside last night after curfew?" Asks Squidward.

Spongebob stops what he was doing and stays quiet for a moment. He tries to think of something believable to say. He wasn't sure if he should tell Squidward the truth.

"Are you hiding something Spongebob?" Asks Squidward.

"What me? Of course not Squidward. Before Plankton changed the law I was just out walking, there is nothing wrong with walking right? Asks Spongebob.

"Well now there must be, now Plankton wants to go straight home after work hours, we can't go anywhere after seven on clock now or we will be arrested." Says Squidward.

Spongebob thinks to himself for a moment: This is so unfair, we're not allowed to express ourselves, and we're not allowed to fall in love, now this. It's too much.

Squidward noticed Spongebob getting upset and he backed away a little.

"Ok Spongebob if you didn't want to talk you should have just said something." Says Squidward.

Spongebob thinks of something for a moment before answering Squidward, he knew anyone could be watching or listening.

"Oh I'm not mad at you Squidward, I'm mad at the group that thinks they can get rid of Plankton. Who do those people think they are anyway? Asks Spongebob.

The work day ends and Squidward goes home, but Spongebob goes in a different direction. He doesn't get very far before he runs into a Plankguard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asks the Plankguard.

Spongebob has to think of something quick before he was arrested.

"Oh I'm sorry, I know it's after work hours, but I really need to get to a grocery store to buy some groceries." Says Spongebob.

"Ok, but I'm keeping my eyes on you." Says the Plankguard.

Spongebob thinks of something, he had to get to the BBFF without being followed.

"You're keeping your eyes on me… if I were you I would keep my eyes on him." Says Spongebob pointing at Squidward.

"Why do you know something about him?" Asks the Plankguard.

"I know he's been acting suspicious lately, he may be a member of the BBFF." Says Spongebob.

"Right, ok I will keep my eyes on him then, thanks for the info." Says the Plankguard.

Spongebob walks off and the Plankguard slowly follows Squidward. Spongebob feels bad about possibly getting Squidward in trouble, but he knew Squidward wasn't in the BBFF and would find a way out of the situation. Little did he know Squidward sometimes goes inside his closet to play an old clarinet that he found. He plays in the closet so that no one hears him.

Squidward thinks to himself: I'm so glad that I found this quiet place. No one knows about this place, I can do anything I want.

He starts to play, when all of a sudden a Plankguard breaks down the closet door.

"You! Squidward Tentacles! You are under arrest for violating Plankton's law of self expression. That includes musical self expression as well, also you are wanted for further questioning." Says the Plankguard.

Squidward yells as more Plankguards come in and arrest him, meanwhile Spongebob is just getting to the treedome. He made sure that he wasn't followed and that no one was listening, then when he was sure the coast was clear he entered the secret code and was let in. He had a few questions and concerns that needed to be addressed.

(What will happen to Squidward, and what will the BBFF do now that Plankton knows about their existence? Is there something they know that Spongebob doesn't know? Find out in the next chapter.)


	4. Chapter 4

A Different World

(Chapter Four)

Spongebob makes it to Sandy's treedome safe and sound, but completely unaware that Squidward had been arrested. He had a few things that he wanted to discuss with the BBFF.

"There you are Spongebob; we were starting to wonder if you would show up." Says Eugene.

"Good to see that you didn't get arrested." Says Patrick.

"Yeah I was careful, but there are a few things I would like you guys to know." Says Spongebob.

"We know… Plankton put his foot down; we all have to be more careful about entering and exiting. He will arrest anyone on the streets after curfew." Says Eugene.

"You guys knew already?" Asks Spongebob.

"Sure we knew Plankton isn't the only one who knows how to spy on people." Says Eugene.

"So I have one question." Says Spongebob.

"What's that?" Asks Eugene.

"How do we get out of here without being seen?" Asks Spongebob.

"That's easy, you stay here. For the night then leave in the morning" Says Sandy.

Everyone then pulls out a sleeping bag and pillow.

"I wish someone would have told me this sooner, I don't have a sleeping bag or pillow." Says Spongebob.

"Oh well I guess _**someone**_ didn't get the word out to everyone." Says Sandy glaring at Patrick.

"Sorry I can't get to everyone." Says Patrick.

"Well don't worry Spongebob you can sleep on my couch if you want to, I have a few blankets and pillows." Says Sandy.

"Thanks Sandy." Says Spongebob.

Spongebob looked around and noticed that there were not as many members here today.

"Did the others get arrested?" Asks Spongebob.

"Aye lad that they did. As far as I know it was for another crime not for being in the BBFF." Says Eugene.

"Do you know who was arrested?" Asks Spongebob.

"Aye, here is a list of people that were arrested today." Says Eugene.

Spongebob looks at the list, most of the names he saw he didn't recognize, but then he came across a name he did recognize.

"Oh no Squidward got arrested." Says Spongebob.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Asks Eugene.

"Well I'm not sure, I talk to him, but he doesn't really talk to me that much. He's my neighbor and coworker. I think it's my fault that he got arrested." Says Spongebob feeling guilty.

"How is that?" Asks Eugene.

"Well I almost got caught by Plankton's Plankguards, but I had to lie to them by telling them that I was going grocery shopping. They said that they were going to keep their eye on me; I had to make sure that I wasn't followed so I lied to them again. Squidward was walking home and I told them to keep their eyes on him and that I thought he was a member of the BBFF. I guess they must have bought it, I feel so bad for him, he got arrested and it's all my fault." Says Spongebob.

"No it's not… It says that he was arrested for "Musical Self Expression." See it wasn't your fault after all." Says Eugene.

"Maybe not, but I still feel bad for bringing his name up." Says Spongebob.

"Sometimes those kind of sacrifices have to be made, which just goes to show your loyalty to the BBFF." Says Eugene.

"What are we going to do about the other members, are we going to try some kind of rescue mission?" Asks Spongebob.

"Maybe at some point, but I don't think we're ready for that yet. Sandy is the brains of the group." Says Eugene.

Sandy blushes at this a little because Spongebob looks at her.

"Well I don't know about that, I'm the scientist of the group, but Eugene has the most experience." Says Sandy.

"Yes, but what would we be without a brilliant scientist in the group." Says Spongebob.

Sandy blushes a little and can't help but giggle a little, this makes Spongebob smile.

Eugene thinks to himself: I wish those two would go flirt somewhere else.

Luckily for him they went off to talk somewhere else. Patrick and two other guys were with him looking over Plankton's video and talking.

"You are quite the charmer Spongebob." Says Sandy.

"Thanks I guess, I'm not really sure what that means." Says Spongebob.

"It means that you sure know how to make a girl smile or laugh." Says Sandy.

"Oh. I have to ask you something Sandy." Says Spongebob.

"What is it?" Asks Sandy with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Spongebob was stuck in her eyes for a moment, but asked her a question anyway. It wasn't exactly what she was hoping for.

"What made you want to move here? You said that you were from a country where you were free to do anything, so why would you move here?" Asks Spongebob.

"Well I believe that everyone everywhere should have freedom to do things without being afraid to do it. I came here because I heard that this place needed me. I go where I am needed, fix things, then go somewhere else where I'm needed." Says Sandy.

"Oh." Says Spongebob.

Sandy could tell that there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Asks Sandy.

"So you go from place to place, have you ever met someone that meant a lot to you, but had to leave them behind?" Asks Spongebob.

Sandy takes a moment before answering him this time. She could tell by his facial expression and his voice that he was sad.

"Well… I've met a few nice people, but I try not to get too attached to them because I do have to leave them behind." Says Sandy frowning.

"So in your country people are allowed to get married?"Asks Spongebob.

"Yes." Says Sandy surprised that he could move on so fast.

"If we ever get our freedom… do you think anyone would ever marry me?" Asks Spongebob.

"I'm sure someone would. You're nice, handsome, and funny, and just fun to be around." Says Sandy.

They both blush at this and looked away for a moment then look back at each other laughing. It was the first time Spongebob had laughed in a long time. Meanwhile Patrick was talking to Eugene.

"You know there is a reason why I didn't tell Spongebob to bring a sleeping bag and pillow." Says Patrick.

"Why is that?" Asks Eugene.

"To bring them closer. Look at them, you can tell that they like each other." Says Patrick pointing at them.

Eugene laughs a little but continues to work.

"Actually I already knew that because he already told me, but he doesn't want her to know. Says Patrick.

"You remind me of one of my friends back in the day. His name was Iron Eye, we were friends back in the Navy. He really did have an Iron eye, but anyway… back to the point, he was always trying to set me and the other ship mates up with ladies. But of course… that was before." Says Eugene.

"How did Plankton take control of the city anyway?" Asks Patrick.

"That me boy… is a story for another time." Says Eugene.

(To be continued)


	5. Chapter 5

A Different World

(Chapter Five)

Spongebob and Sandy were talking when Spongebob brought something up.

"Hey Sandy." Says Spongebob.

"Yeah Spongebob?" Asks Sandy.

"Didn't you say that you would teach me how to do karate?" Asks Spongebob.

"Oh yeah sure Spongebob. Do you know any karate moves at all or do I need to teach you?" Asks Sandy.

"I've tried out karate moves that I've seen on TV." Says Spongebob.

"But you've never actually used karate?" Asks Sandy.

"No not really." Says Spongebob.

"Then I guess we have a lot of work to do. Karate takes years of practice to master." Says Sandy.

Spongebob thinks to himself frowning: But she will probably move on before then.

"Why so sad Spongebob?" Asks Sandy.

"You said it takes years to master, if you leave how will I learn?" Asks Spongebob.

"I'm sure that there are other people that know karate. I don't know how long I will be here; it all depends on how long it takes to free this town. If I can free this town that is, I may have to leave if they find me. I'm not a member of this town so I don't know what they would do to me, but I'm not taking any chances. If I think there is trouble then I will leave." Says Sandy.

All of this talk about Sandy leaving made Spongebob feel worse, he was just starting to get to know her and he didn't want to lose her.

"Do you know if the BBFF does rescue missions?" Asks Spongebob.

"We are planning one to save people and see if we can get them to talk about what happened. Maybe if we are lucky we can get more group members. Right now our group of ten doesn't look very good." Says Sandy.

"So you go around helping countries become free, are you the only person that does this?" Asks Spongebob.

"No there are plenty of people, not just in my country, but other people from other countries that help those who need freedom. We are not always successful and we have to move onto a different place." Says Sandy.

"Do you think that we will be free?" Asks Spongebob.

"It's too hard to tell right now Spongebob, but anything is possible." Says Sandy smiling.

They were interrupted because the Planktopolis News had come on.

"Hello citizens of Planktopolis just a few reminders… curfew is at seven o clock. I realize that work ends for most people around sic o clock, but I'm strongly encouraging you to do all of your grocery shopping or any other things you need to do before seven o clock. Once again my Plankguards are looking for spies that are members of the BBFF. If anyone knows anything about this group or any other criminals don't hesitate to turn them in you will be rewarded. Today we arrested Squidward Tentacles today for Musical Self Expression. He was turned in by his own neighbor and coworker Spongebob Squarepants. Excellent job Spongebob, we could use more people like you to track down law breakers. Like I said before you will be rewarded so I am offering you this now while everyone is listening. Spongebob if you would like we could really use you as a Plankguard, but if you do not want to you are to continue your normal duties. Please let us about your decision. This is Planktopolis News signing off." Says Plankton.

Spongebob begins to freak out.

"This is not good they know who I am now, they might even know what I look like." Says Spongebob.

"Well of course they do, they know everyone in town, and they have pictures of everyone." Says Eugene.

"Way to go Spongebob now you've possibly given away our hiding spot." Says Patrick angrily.

"No one followed me." Says Spongebob.

"I believe Patrick is right… for once" Says Eugene.

"What?" Asks Spongebob worried.

"Your name was mentioned, which means that a lot of eyes will be on you for a while. If someone follows you here it could be a Plankguard and Plankton will have us all arrested or killed." Says Eugene.

"Killed?" Asks Spongebob worried.

"Yes, if someone breaks loyalty to Plankton, then that could possibly mean death. I think you should return to your formal life." Says Eugene.

"I didn't mean for this to happen really I didn't, I just wanted freedom like the rest of you." Says Spongebob sadly walking away.

He was about to leave when Sandy said something.

"Wait!" Shouts Sandy.

"I'm sorry Sandy, but I guess they're right, I'm no longer any help to this group." Says Spongebob.

"Hang on a minute guys… Did you ever think that this was possibly a good thing?" Asks Sandy

"Spongebob getting the attention of Plankton, how is this a good thing?" Asks Eugene.

"Because if Spongebob gains Plankton's trust, but still has loyalty to us then sooner or later Plankton will think that he is one of them and he will be able to go around unsupervised, he will kind of fake it. Then we could bring him down from the inside." Says Sandy.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea." Says Eugene.

"What do you say Spongebob are you up for it?" Asks Sandy.

"Oh sure anything to free this town." Says Spongebob.

"Ok so he's kind of a danger, and kind of not a danger, I'm confused." Says Patrick.

"Well it is kind of confusing… while he may be helping us by finding out where the prisoners are being held, he may also be harming us by possibly giving away our location; I believe it is a risk worth taking." Says Sandy.

"It sounds pretty good to me." Says Eugene.

"I believe in you Spongebob." Says Sandy.

This makes Spongebob smile.

"Well we're best friends so I believe in you too Spongebob." Says Patrick.

The rest of the group started to cheer and clap.

"Alright then we have a pretty good plan to take down Plankton, I say we celebrate." Says Eugene.

"Party!" Says Patrick

Eugene takes out an old record player and records and starts up some music. No one really knew what to do except for Sandy. Spongebob laughed a little at the way she was moving.

"What's so funny Spongebob?" Asks Sandy blushing.

"All of that moving you are doing." Says Spongebob.

"What dancing?" Asks Sandy.

"Yeah that…" Says Spongebob.

"Do none of you know how to dance?" Asks Sandy.

"Of course not, it's a form of self expression and we aren't really allowed to listen to any kind of music anyway, but since we are out here in a sound proof location I thought I'd sneak a record in. It's like old times again; I remember what it was like to dance. You could either dance by yourself or with a bunch of people." Says Eugene.

"Wow Plankton has to take the fun out of everything." Says Spongebob.

"You said it Spongebob, which makes me glad I live in a place away from the rest of the town." Says Sandy.

"So Sandy karate can wait I guess… do you think you could show me how to dance?" Asks Spongebob.

"I could show you a few dance moves, but you can move however you want to, that's the great thing about music." Says Sandy.

"Ok." Says Spongebob.

He asked her a question.

"Hey Sandy… are we friends now?" Asks Spongebob.

"I think so if you want to be." Says Sandy.

Spongebob just smiles at this. He honestly wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but was still too shy. Then everyone danced to a few fast songs, Sandy and Spongebob were getting a lot of attention, then Patrick goes over to Eugene.

"Hey do you have any slow songs?" Asks Patrick point at Spongebob and Sandy who were laughing and having fun dancing.

"On the other side of the record. I see what you're doing." Says Eugene as he starts to laugh a little.

He stops the record for a minute and flips it over. A slow songs comes on and Spongebob and Sandy stop dancing. Spongebob was confused as to why she stopped dancing. He noticed her blush as someone adjusted the lights.

"What's going on, why did you stop dancing? Are you not having fun?" Asks Spongebob.

"Oh yes I'm having fun, but it's just that… this is a slow song." Says Sandy.

"Ok and?" Asks Spongebob.

"Slow songs are what people in my country did when they were married and stuff like that. They dance very close together." Says Sandy blushing.

Spongebob's eyes light up when he heard that.

"C… Could we do that?" Asks Spongebob blushing.

Sandy wanted to, but everyone was looking at them.

"Well I would like to, but everyone is looking at us." Says Sandy.

"Then just look at me, don't even look at them. Pretend they aren't even here, it's just me and you." Says Spongebob smiling.

He had his hand out hoping that she would take it to dance and she did just that.

"Well ok… I suppose it couldn't hurt." Says Sandy smiling and blushing."

They grab hands and came close together and moved along with the music. They both had a different look in their eyes, it shined with love and happiness. It was the best night of their lives, nothing else mattered to them except for that moment. No one could take it away from them.

(This seems like a good place to end this chapter, but the story is not over yet. Find out what will happen next.)


	6. Chapter 6

A Different World

(Chapter Six)

The next day Sandy talked Spongebob through the plan to free the prisoners and take down Plankton.

"Do you think you could explain things to me Sandy?" Asks Spongebob.

"Sure Spongebob. You're going to accept Plankton's offer to become a Plankguard, but you'll really be working for us. You'll kind of fake your way through things to gain Plankton's trust. This may be hard for you, but you may have to turn in a few innocent people, but this will lead you to where Plankton is keeping the other prisoners. Plankguards seem to have the most freedom around here, Plankton and his cameras don't follow them around as much. So when you gain Plankton's trust you won't be watched as much anymore. You will finally have the freedom to go where you want to when you want to." Says Sandy.

"That sounds great." Says Spongebob smiling.

Spongebob goes downtown to the main Planktopolis building. There was a Plankguard at the front of the room.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Asks the Plankguard.

"My name is Spongebob Squarepants, and Plankton offered me a job as a Plankguard." Says Spongebob.

"Alright you're going to be one of us. Right this way." Says the Plankguard.

As they walk down a hallway Spongebob thinks: This is my chance to see Plankton for real. All of my life I've only seen him through video.

The main Plankguard opens a door and Plankton is waiting inside, but he wasn't too happy when he was interrupted.

"Who dares enter my office; can't you see I'm running fear through the minds of the Planktopolites?" Asks Plankton angrily.

"My apologies sir, but we have someone here that says you gave him a job offer, a Mr. Squarepants." Says the Plankguard.

"Oh yes come in then Mr. Squarepants." Says Plankton.

The Plankguard leaves and Spongebob comes into the room and looks around for Plankton.

"Hello?" Asks Spongebob looking around.

"I'm over here at the desk." Says Plankton getting annoyed.

Spongebob's fear starts to disappear a little when he saw how small Plankton was.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be so…" Spongebob was cut off.

"Don't say it! I get it I'm small. Don't think you can take advantage of me though; if anything goes wrong I will still have my Plankguards come and arrest you. Do you understand?" Asks Plankton angrily.

"Yes sir, but it's just that…I've never seen you in person before." Says Spongebob.

"There is a reason for that. Now are you going to get started working for me or are you just going to waste my time." Asks Plankton.

"Oh… I would like to work for you, but I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing." Says Spongebob.

"Oh wait actually you have to be trained, but I wanted you here because I wanted to talk to you. You did a great thing by turning in that criminal, I said you would be rewarded, but this is something you cannot tell anyone." Says Plankton.

"Ok what is that?" Asks Spongebob.

If you become a Plankguard… you get certain freedoms. You are free to go out past curfew, and go places without being watched, unless there is reason to suspect that you are a criminal." Says Plankton.

Spongebob makes up something that sounds good.

"That won't be necessary sir; all I want is for there to be no criminals running around in the streets." Says Spongebob.

"I like your spirit already. You'll make a great Plankguard." Says Plankton.

"I will do my best sir." Says Spongebob.

"What is your name again?" Asks Plankton.

"Spongebob Squarepants." Says Spongebob.

Ok but Spongebob I should have you know… if by some chance you are faking loyalty to get on my good side, and my Plankguards find out you will be arrested. Is that clear?" Asks Plankton.

"Yes sir." Says Spongebob.

"Great now train, learn your duties, and then arrest criminals." Says Plankton.

Plankton returns back to his work and Spongebob exits his office. He is escorted out by a Plankguard.

"Like he said, if you are a fake you will be arrested; we Plankguards are experts in finding fakes." Says the Plankguard.

Spongebob thinks of something smart to say back.

"I assure you sir… I will be a loyal Plankguard now could you please explain to me my duties?" Asks Spongebob.

"Oh yes of course." Says the Plankguard.

A few days go by and Spongebob learns his Plankguard responsibilities. The other Plankguards show him where the prisoners were being held. On one of his city patrols he saw someone out past curfew. This was his first test as a Plankguard to arrest someone.

"You! Who are you and what are you doing out past curfew?" Asks Spongebob putting on an act.

The man was old and scared, he had lost track of the time while walking his snail.

"Oh I'm Fred. I'm sorry Mr. Plankguard, but I was just out walking my pet snail and lost track of time." Says Fred shaking nervously.

"Are you aware that it is five minutes past curfew?" Asks Spongebob still putting on a tough guy act.

"Oh dear… my watch says it's only one minute past curfew… please give me another chance." Says Fred pleading.

"Five minutes or one minute… it doesn't matter! As soon as it is one second after curfew anyone on the streets will be arrested. You're coming with me sir you are under arrest for violating the curfew set by Plankton!" Says Spongebob.

As soon as he said that a bunch of Plankguards come out and tackled the old man to the ground. He tried to escape, but they started punching and kicking him until they had handcuffs on him. They also called the animal control and had his snail taken to an animal shelter. While the Plankguards were busy Spongebob snuck away quietly and ran to Sandy's treedome. He turned around and made sure that he was not followed before entering.

"There is our hero." Says Sandy.

"What did you find out for us today?" Asks Eugene.

"I found out the place where the prisoners are being held." Says Spongebob.

Everyone could tell that something was wrong.

"Hey what's the matter buddy?" Asks Patrick.

"Nothing." Says Spongebob.

"You do seem a little down." Says Sandy.

"It's just that… I had to act like a big tough guy that enforces Plankton's law, when really I'm a big phony. To get here without other Plankguards watching me I had to distract them. There was this poor old man that was out past curfew. I had him arrested and he was out just five minutes past curfew walking his pet. When he was arrested he was tackled to the ground by the other Plankguards and was beat up, they even took his snail to an animal shelter. I feel so guilty for what I did." Says Spongebob with his head down.

"But that was part of the plan remember Spongebob, you are supposed to arrest a few people, but since you know where the prison is we can free all of them." Says Sandy.

"Where is the prison anyway?" Asks Eugene.

"It is part of the mail office… there are secret rooms where the prisoners are being held, and they are not being treated to well either. Some of the other Plankguards go to their cells and beat them up just for fun." Says Spongebob.

"How many people are in there?" Asks Sandy.

"I would say about fifty or sixty." Says Spongebob.

"All of those people… imprisoned for no reason at all, but our job is to free those people and get them on our side. The more people we have against Plankton, the better chance we have of stopping him and his Plankguards." Says Sandy.

"There is one thing I'm worried about…" Says Spongebob.

"What's that?" Asks Sandy.

"Plankton says that are good at finding people that fake loyalty, so if they find out that I'm faking they'll arrest me for sure." Says Spongebob.

"Well what you are doing is working so far, just be careful Spongebob." Says Sandy slightly concerned.

One day while Spongebob is putting a prisoner in a cell he passes by Squidward.

"Squidward is that you?" Asks Spongebob.

"Yeah so what?" Asks Squidward angrily.

Spongebob need to talk to him about the escape plan so he looked around for other Plankguards. When he saw that there were no Plankguards around he went into Squidward's cell.

"What are you doing in here?" Asks Squidward angrily

"I came to… apologize… I'm sorry that I got you locked up in here." Says Spongebob.

"You're the one that turned me in!" Says Squidward.

"It was an accident… I was outside after curfew and… I had to get somewhere without being followed. When a Plankguard was about to arrest me I had to make up something so I told them that you were part of the BBFF." Says Spongebob.

"What is the BBFF?" Asks Squidward as he starts to look less angry and more confused.

"It stands for the Bikini Bottom Freedom Fighters." Says Spongebob.

"How would you know?" Asks Squidward.

"Because… I'm part of it. Listen when I heard you got arrested for self expression I felt terrible because even though you weren't part of the BBFF I still mentioned your name." Says Spongebob.

"It's your fault that I'm in here. Do you have any idea what I've been through?" Asks Squidward getting angry again.

"No I don't, but I'm sorry for whatever has happened to you… the BBFF is planning an escape plan. We're going to break everyone out of here and see if any of them will join us. The more members we have the better chance we have of taking down Plankton and his Plankguards." Says Spongebob.

"Ok so you're planning an escape?" Asks Squidward.

"Yeah." Says Spongebob.

"I just have one question." Says Squidward.

"What's that?" Asks Spongebob.

"How did you become a Plankguard?" Asks Squidward.

"Well Plankton gave me the offer, but since I'm a member of the BBFF I'm faking it." Says Spongebob.

Spongebob hears a big door slam on the other end of the hallway; it was more Plankguards with prisoners. Spongebob quickly exits Squidward's cell and continues to walk down the hall.

Squidward was still so mad since he found out that it was Spongebob that turned him in. He didn't even like Spongebob all that much before he was arrested. Now since Squidward had been beaten and tortured he hated Spongebob even more than he did before. He wanted Spongebob to know what it was like to be arrested and tortured so when he was sure that Spongebob was gone he got the attention of a Plankguard.

"Excuse me Mr. Plankguard." Says Squidward.

"What do you want another beating keep quiet in there you know prisoners aren't allowed to speak." Says the Plankguard.

"I'm aware of that, but I think there is something that you really must know." Says Squidward.

"Whatever it is I'm sure that it is not more important that what I'm doing now." Says the Plankguard.

"It's really quite an interesting story." Says Squidward.

"A story... no time for stories." Says the Plankguard.

"Oh but this is no story… it's more like information and facts actually." Says Squidward.

"You're information and facts are irrelevant. Now pipe down before I come in there." Says the Plankguard."

"But it's about a fellow Plankguard." Says Squidward.

"A fellow Plankguard?" Asks the Plankguard.

"Yeah… the new guy Squarepants… I've got some secret info on him that really needs to be shared with Plankton." Says Squidward smiling slyly.

"Tell me what I need to know." Says the Plankguard.

(Sorry about the long chapter, but I really got into it. Or let me know if it is not long enough. Oh… it's a cliffhanger.)


	7. Chapter 7

A Different World

(Chapter Seven)

Spongebob entered the treedome completely unaware of what went on after he left the prison. For the first time in his life he was not really worried about anything. Since he was a Plankguard he didn't have to worry about being followed anymore, and he was a member of the BBFF which meant he was fighting for the freedom of the city.

"How is it going lad?" Asks Eugene.

"Great sir. I've never felt better, I can go places without being followed and each day we get closer to getting our freedom." Says Spongebob.

Spongebob looked around the treedome, something was different; people were not wearing their water helmets.

"Hey what's going on?" Asks Spongebob.

"What do you mean?" Asks Patrick.

"Why aren't you guys wearing helmets?" Asks Spongebob.

"Oh well look around Spongebob." Says Patrick.

"I thought you guys needed to wear helmets to survive in here." Says Spongebob.

"Oh we did until Sandy installed a sprinkler system. You've been gone for a while so you wouldn't have known." Says Patrick.

Spongebob then spotted Sandy and wanted to get over to her.

"Yeah… I'll get back to you on that… excuse me Patrick." Says Spongebob.

Patrick laughs a little as he goes over to Eugene.

"Ha ha… he's got it bad." Says Patrick.

"Who?" Asks Eugene.

"Oh just Spongebob again crushin' on Sandy." Says Patrick.

"Oh." Says Eugene.

"He left while I was talking to him." Says Patrick.

Eugene was busy looking through important history files, but replied back.

"Interesting." Says Eugene.

"What are you doing?" Asks Patrick.

"Oh just looking through some old history files and photos." Says Eugene.

"History… I haven't learned much… I think Plankton is keeping something from us." Says Patrick.

"He is…" Says Eugene.

"He is?" Asks Patrick.

"Yeah… there is so much you don't know." Says Eugene.

"Tell me." Says Patrick as he has a look of interest on his face.

"Well I already told you that I was in a war once… the war I was fighting was to free Bikini Bottom." Says Eugene.

"Woah… Did you win?" Asks Patrick with a silly grin on his face.

"I wish I could have… My men… we were surrounded by Plankguards. They had some kind of weapon… I watched in terror as the events unfolded. One of my men was hit with some kind of immobile ray, and then it looked like some kind of electric shock took over his body. Plankton tried to get him to join his side, but his loyalty was to us. The rest of us were not sure what to do, we didn't know if there was any way to help him, we also were not sure what was going on, but the electric shock continued and he fell over to the ground. Plankton had killed him… with the touch of a button." Says Eugene.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry about that." Says Patrick.

"You know what Plankton said…? He said it was self defense… he said that he was being attacked. My men and I were there… we were witnesses. He was not attacking Plankton; Plankton killed him because he would not obey his rules, because he was fighting to free Bikini Bottom. Some of my men were furious at this, others were terrified. Some ran away from him while others ran towards him. They were hit with immobilizer rays and also suffered the same fate. Only about five of my men remained alive. I haven't seen three of them since that day, they could have been captured, or they could still be in hiding, I'll probably never know… two of them are members of the BBFF along with me. I'm the one that created this group, but we all have to meet in secret because otherwise we would surely be put to death. Even if we are captured and put to death, at least we'll go down fighting." Says Eugene.

"Oh man… that's the worst thing I've ever heard." Says Patrick.

"Oh… this may be even worse Patrick." Says Eugene.

"What?" Asks Patrick.

"Plankton and I… used to be best friends." Says Eugene.

Patrick's mouth opened wide in shock. He didn't know what else to say.

"How about we try to move on shall we…? I've never told anyone about this… and I would rather not tell anyone else again." Says Eugene.

"I get it…" Says Patrick.

"So anyway… how about we move on… See this?" Asks Eugene.

"What is it?" Asks Patrick.

"It's a camera. It takes pictures like this…" He takes a picture, the flash goes off freaking Patrick out.

"Ah! What was that, what did you do?" Asks Patrick.

"Relax… the sound you heard was me taking a picture of you," Says Eugene.

"What was that blinding light?" Asks Patrick.

"That was the camera flash, it helps the picture develop." Says Eugene.

"Oh so it's not something that will kill me?" Asks Patrick.

"Of course not. See look, I have picture of when my men and I were at sea. Before we lost the war… we could take pictures, and then Plankton made it illegal because it was a form of self expression, but remember we are free to do whatever we want to in here." Says Eugene.

"Right. Oh… can I see it?" Asks Patrick.

"Sure knock yourself out." Says Eugene.

Patrick takes the camera, and hides behind Sandy's tree. Spongebob and Sandy were talking and didn't even notice him.

"Hey Sandy." Says Spongebob smiling.

"Hey Spongebob." Says Sandy.

"What are you doing?" Asks Spongebob.

"Oh I just came out here to see how things were going with the BBFF. What are you doing?" Asks Sandy.

"Oh… I just thought I'd come see you…" Says Spongebob.

He was quiet for a moment and didn't realize what he just said. Sandy gave him a strange look.

"Wait I mean… I came to see how the group was doing." Says Spongebob blushing.

Sandy giggles a little bit. She loved at how he stumbled with words, she thought it was cute.

Spongebob thought to himself: Smooth Squarepants… really smooth he thinks sarcastically.

He tries to get out of the awkward situation.

"So anyway… how about those karate lessons?" Asks Spongebob.

"Sure thing." Says Sandy smiling.

After a few minutes of learning the basic moves, Sandy wants Spongebob to apply what he learned.

"Ok Spongebob ready?" Asks Sandy.

"Well I don't know…" Says Spongebob.

"Come on Spongebob you can do it." Says Sandy.

"It's just that… I don't feel comfortable fighting girl." Says Spongebob.

Sandy swings her leg and trips him up.

"Yeah… that's because girls kick butt." Says Sandy laughing a bit.

"Oh no fair… I wasn't ready." Says Spongebob.

"Well come on." Says Sandy.

"I don't want to fight you because… I'm afraid that I might hurt you." Says Spongebob.

"You hurt me…? That's really funny Spongebob, really… Hey!" Says Sandy.

Spongebob had learned quickly. He did just what Sandy did to him. He tripped her up with a leg kick.

"Fooled you." Says Spongebob with a sly smile.

"Ok… so you got me by surprise. That was just luck Squarepants. I bet you can't do it again." Says Sandy getting up. Now come on lets fight for real." Says Sandy.

So they fight for a few minutes until they were both tired, Spongebob had surprised Sandy a few times, but Sandy having more experience seemed to be doing a better job.

"Ok… I think we need to take a breather." Says Sandy.

"Good idea." Says Spongebob.

"You learn quick Spongebob." Says Sandy.

"Well I do have a great teacher." Says Spongebob smiling.

Sandy blushes a little and giggles.

"So how is your new "job" going?" Asks Sandy.

"Oh it's going great Sandy… since I've become a Plankguard I've never felt so free before. I can go where I want without being followed." Says Spongebob.

"I'm glad that is working out for you Spongebob." Says Sandy.

The mood in the room changes a bit.

"You're lucky Sandy…" Says Spongebob sadly.

"Lucky how?" Asks Sandy.

"You're from a country that's already free, you've been free your whole life." Says Spongebob.

"Yeah… I guess that true, but soon you'll be free too Spongebob." Says Sandy.

"You've been free… living a happy life, a life without fear… to come and go as you please. All of my life… I've always lived in fear of Plankton, never being able to do anything that I like, never being able to be with who I want to be with. Well I never really liked anyone… until now." Says Spongebob looking at Sandy.

Sandy blushed a little bit and says…

"You mean me?" Asks Sandy.

Spongebob nods his head, but looks away from her sadly.

"But I remembered something… I would be committing a crime here; well another crime plus I remembered what you said…" Says Spongebob.

"What did I say?" Asks Sandy.

"You said… that even when you liked someone… you moved on and left them behind. You said you tried not to get too attached." Says Spongebob.

"Yeah… I did say that…" Says Sandy.

"Well… I'm the one that got attached, which was foolish of me. Whenever you are done here… you'll leave… and forget all about me." Says Spongebob sadly.

"No I won't… I…" Sandy was cut off.

"You'll leave me behind just like everyone else… I can't bear the thought of that… I don't want to see you go… but I don't want to risk anything happening to you here either." Says Spongebob.

Sandy felt bad for him, but didn't know what to say. Spongebob felt bad but saw something that quickly changed his mood. It was a flower, Sandy wasn't looking at him at the moment, and Spongebob was amazed at the flower's beauty then looked back at Sandy. He picked the flower and gave it to her.

"Wow… your mood changes quick doesn't it Spongebob?" Asks Sandy.

"Yeah I guess." Says Spongebob smiling.

He handed her the flower.

"Here… I want you to have this Sandy… this flower… has amazing beauty… just like you." Says Spongebob.

Then it hit her… she suddenly realized what was going on. She gasps and says…

"You're in love with me!" Says Sandy.

"Huh what? What makes you say that?" Asks Spongebob nervously.

"All of these… compliments, and don't leave me stuff… you're in love with me aren't you Spongebob?" Asks Sandy.

Spongebob was shocked… he didn't think that she would find out, but there was no use in denying it any longer, but he hung his head down and replied…

"Yes Sandy… I'm in love with you, but I completely understand if you don't…" Spongebob was cut off because Sandy was so overwhelmed with happiness that she kissed him, right on his lips.

"I love you too Spongebob." Says Sandy.

"Woah… what was that?" Says Spongebob with a look of shock and love on his face blushing.

"Oh… sorry Spongebob, that was a kiss… it's what couples do when they love each other, but I might have made a mistake." Says Sandy blushing.

"No no… it's ok Sandy." Says Spongebob smiling.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between them until Spongebob said…

"So… we've rested for a good while… do you want to continue our karate again?" Asks Spongebob.

"Sure." Says Sandy.

So they start their karate again, a few minutes go by and everything was fine until they slipped on a patch of wet grass and fell on each other.

"Oh… sorry Sandy… are you ok?" Asks Spongebob.

He had fallen of top of her but she was ok.

"Yeah… I'm ok." Says Sandy.

A few moments of silence go by as they look into each other's eyes, and then Sandy breaks the silence.

"Well…?" Asks Sandy.

"Well what?" Asks Spongebob.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Asks Sandy smiling.

"Oh… yes of course." Says Spongebob blushing and laughing.

He leans down and kisses her on the lips, right as this happens Patrick takes the picture and laughs. Spongebob and Sandy were both so embarrassed, but their embarrassment quickly turned to fear as Patrick ran out the door.

"Oh no he just ran out the door." Says Sandy.

"Oh no… it's after curfew… the Plankguards will get him for sure…" Says Spongebob running after him.

"Be careful Spongebob." Yells Sandy.

It is a few blocks before Patrick is seen, but a Plankguard spots him and yells…

"Hey you! Freeze!" Says the Plankguard.

Patrick's laughter soon turned to fear. He does as he was told. Spongebob soon caught up with him. He soon starts his Plankguard act.

"Hey I got him… this guy… he's in violation of the curfew…" Says Spongebob.

"He got away from you… you are obviously failing at your capture duty so I will take him into custody…" Says the Plankguard.

"What you can't do that… I saw him first." Says Spongebob.

"Well as of right now he is in my hands…" Says the Plankguard.

Another Plankguard comes up and notices something fall from Patrick's hand.

"Hey what is this?" Asks the other Plankguard.

Spongebob realizes that it is the picture that Patrick took of him and Sandy. He panics and grabs it before the Plankguard could grab it.

"I'm sure it's nothing important." Says Spongebob as he tries to put the picture in his pocket.

"Oh come on… I'm kind of curious as to what it is." Says the Plankguard.

The first Plankguard had put Patrick into a prison truck and was about to pull away. The other Plankguard grabbed the picture from Spongebob, and was shocked.

"Me. Squarepants… I am surprised at you… You have violated Plankton's Love Law… one of the most sacred laws that there is… right behind Traitorism… I can't believe it… you… one of our own has turned to a life of crime… I'm going to have to turn you in." Says the Plankguard.

"What… this is a big misunderstanding… I'm sure that… the guy you just arrested somehow… made it look like me… this picture is fake…" Says Spongebob.

"I've always wanted to say this…Tell it to the judge… which in this case happens to be Plankton." Says the Plankguard.

The Plankguard starts to come at Spongebob; he is overwhelmed by fear, and does what Sandy taught him to do. He hit the Plankguard in the head and expected to knock him out, but he was still a beginner so it didn't work as he planned. Then he started to run, but something stopped him. He was unable to move, he was confused.

"What the… Yeeeooow!" He was cut off from his words by pain.

He was hit by the Immobilizer ray and a painful shock knocked him out.

The last thing he remembered seeing before he blacked out was the guard coming right for him, but his mind was on Sandy.

"Sandy…"Says Spongebob weakly before he blacked out.

The guard picked him up and put him in the prison truck along with Patrick and drove away.

(Ah… now it gets interesting, but still another cliffhanger. No one has really said if the chapters are too long or too short, but now this one is my longest chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. What's going to happen next?)


	8. Chapter 8

A Different World

(Chapter Eight)

When Spongebob finally woke up he had a massive headache, he felt dizzy, and he was a bit confused; he wasn't sure about where he was. He tried thinking of the last thing he remembered, but that only made his head hurt worse. He looked around for someone, but no one was around that he could see, since he was unaware of what had happened and couldn't really think because of his headache he didn't know that he was tied down to a chair. When he tried to move there was a small bit of electricity that went through his body. He cried out in pain, which got the attention of Plankton.

"Oh good you're awake now, I thought you were dead." Says Plankton.

Spongebob was then afraid because he knew that voice; he looked around for him but didn't see him anywhere.

"Hello where are you, what's going on?" Asks Spongebob.

"You mean you don't know?" Asks Plankton.

Footsteps were heard as a Plankguard came in with Plankton in his hands.

"No I don't." Says Spongebob confused.

"Do you know why you are here?" Asks Plankton.

"No… I can't remember anything." Says Spongebob.

"Figures… that's what happens to all of my prisoners once they are immobilized and electrocuted, they get a headache and they forget things. Don't worry… the headache will go away in a few minutes to an hour from now, then your memory will return and you will tell me what I need to know. Usually… people like you I would have already killed, but you… you have some valuable information and I need to keep you alive. Also you made a great Plankguard, I could use you again." Says Plankton.

Spongebob looked around terrified as his memory slowly started to return.

Meanwhile at Sandy's treedome Sandy was pacing the ground worrying about Spongebob. It had been several hours since she had seen him run out of the treedome.

"How long has he been gone?" Asks Sandy.

"A few hours." Says Eugene.

"Hours… that seems a little too long. What if something happened to him?" Asks Sandy.

"Surely not… I think he knows what he is doing by now." Says Eugene.

"But what if that idiot Patrick got him in trouble?" Asks Sandy.

"He did kind of run out of here… obviously Patrick wasn't thinking." Says Eugene.

"Wow that's a shocker." Says Sandy sarcastically.

"Then again it wasn't exactly the smartest idea for Spongebob to run after him either." Says Eugene.

"He ran after him because Patrick ran out in the open with a picture of me and Spongebob, if Patrick got caught with that picture, then Spongebob would get caught for breaking Plankton's love law." Says Sandy.

"Well we don't know if they got arrested or not… they might just have to be careful on their way back." Says Eugene.

Just then a newsflash came up on their television screen; it was another addition of Planktopolis News.

"This just in… we have an update in criminal arrests. Our Plankguards have arrested two men by the names of Patrick Star and Spongebob Squarepants. As soon as we investigate these two we will know what crime they have committed. This is Planktopolis News signing off." Says Plankton.

"No! This is all my fault!" Says Sandy as she starts to cry.

"No it's not." Says Eugene trying to comfort her.

"Yes it is… it was my idea for Spongebob to be a Plankguard… and it was my fault for… falling in love with him. If it wasn't for me… none of this would have happened. He would have been better off if he had not met me." Says Sandy.

"It will be ok… we will rescue them." Says Eugene.

"How?" Asks Sandy.

"I'm not sure yet… but don't you worry we will get him out. We just need something that will stop us from being affected by Plankton's immobilizer ray." Says Eugene.

"Well… I've heard that Plankton's immobilizer electrocutes people so I've been working on something that will shield people from the electricity." Says Sandy.

"What would that be?" Asks Eugene scratching his head in confusion.

"Rubber. Rubber does not conduct electricity so if Plankton fires his immobilizer ray it won't affect us." Says Sandy.

"Interesting." Says Eugene.

"How many members do we have left in the BBFF?" Asks Sandy.

"I could say about ten." Says Eugene.

"This may seem a little weird… but I was thinking that we wear rubber body suits so that no one gets electrocuted. It may look a little weird, but if we get caught we won't get hurt if Plankton tries to immobilize us." Says Sandy.

"Well let's see it first." Says Eugene.

Sandy pulls out a blue rubber suit.

"It doesn't look that bad. At least it's blue." Says Eugene.

"Will you try it on?" Asks Sandy.

"Well… it beats these old clothes so sure. Come on men." Says Eugene.

His two navy friends and the rest of the BBFF try on the rubber suits.

"Now to test them." Says Sandy.

She pulls out an immobilizer ray. The members of the BBFF looked at her in terror.

"She's one of them!" Says one of the guys.

"No… it's just to test it out." Says Sandy.

She pressed the button and a ray of light went towards them, but nothing happened.

"Hey nothing is happening." Says Eugene.

"No pain." Says another guy.

"See it works, rubber does not conduct electricity therefore no painful shock." Says Sandy smiling.

"Now for a rescue plan." Says Eugene.

The group gathers around to discuss a plan to save Spongebob, Patrick, and all the other prisoners. Meanwhile Plankton was in Spongebob's cell talking to him.

"Ok I think we've waited long enough… It's time for you to tell me what I need to know." Says Plankton.

Spongebob had been beaten up by Plankton's Plankguard, Plankton would have used his immobilizer ray, but he wanted Spongebob's memory to remain. Spongebob had a black eye, a few cuts and bruises on his face, and a busted lip.

"Who is the girl you are kissing in the picture?" Asks Plankton.

"I won't tell…" Says Spongebob.

"I'll take care of this." Says the Plankguard.

"No… if you beat him too much he won't be able speak." Says Plankton.

"I don't care how much you beat me… I won't let anything happen to her." Says Spongebob.

Plankton snapped his fingers, and his Plankguard hit Spongebob in the stomach.

"Not only did you break the love law, but you also broke the most important law. You are a traitor; you are a member of the BBFF. You will tell me what I need to know. Hit him again!" Says Plankton.

His Plankguard does what he was told and hits him in the stomach again.

"You know where their hide out is. Where is it?" Asks Plankton.

"I will… never tell." Says Spongebob coughing a little bit.

"Some people never learn. I will be back in a few minutes. I'm going to check on prisoner 1879 aka Patrick Star. You know what to do." Plankton says to his Plankguard.

"Yes sir." Says the Plankguard.

The door closes to Spongebob's cell as the Plankguard continues to punish Spongebob. Plankton goes to Patrick's cell down the hall.

"Hello Patrick." Says Plankton.

"No… no more beatings please…" Says Patrick shaking.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Asks Plankton.

"Why don't you just kill me already?" Asks Patrick.

"Because you have information on the location of the BBFF and also… do you know who this girl is in the picture?" Asks Plankton.

Patrick hesitates for a moment while looking at the picture.

"No… I mean Yes! Yes!" Says Patrick.

"Who is she?" Asks Plankton.

"She's Spongebob's girlfriend." Says Patrick.

"I know that… I mean her name, what's her name?" Asks Plankton.

"Her name… it's Sandy." Says Patrick.

"Excellent… now the location of the BBFF." Asks Plankton hopefully.

"No… I won't tell you that…" Says Patrick.

There wasn't a Plankguard in Patrick's cell so Plankton just left frustrated. He waits a few minutes and goes back to Spongebob's cell hoping that he will let him know something. Spongebob had a busted lip and was bleeding, he kept coughing and he held his stomach. He had been hit in the face and stomach many times.

"Ok your friend Patrick gave me a name, but he did not give me a location. No matter… we will find these members of the BBFF and they will suffer a similar fate." Says Plankton.

Spongebob coughs for a moment and then he speaks.

"Why… why are you doing this? Why are we… not allowed to love?" Asks Spongebob

"Because if I let that happen, people will get the idea that there is hope in the world and will try to escape my control." Says Plankton.

"What happened to Patrick and Squidward?" Asks Spongebob.

"Your buddy Patrick is in a cell being punished just like you. I had a Plankguard go in once I left. As for Squidward… he was the one that said that you were a member of the BBFF so we let him go. We decided that there were crimes more important than Self Expression so he, and Patrick turned you in too whether it was an accident or not your friends and your precious girlfriend betrayed you. She was the one that got you into this, she got you started in the BBFF and she is the one that got you arrested for the love law also. All of this… is because of Sandy." Says Plankton.

"You know her name?" Asks Spongebob as his eyes widened.

"Yes… Patrick gave us that little bit of information, now I plan on getting the location from you." Says Plankton.

"No… I won't give away her location… I love her." Says Spongebob.

"Oh give it a rest already… don't you understand… she played you like a violin… she caused this to happen to you… she doesn't care about you… if she did she would be here." Says Plankton.

"I don't care… I still love her and I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Says Spongebob.

"Don't you realize that I could kill you with just the push of a button?" Asks Plankton.

"Yes I do realize that." Says Spongebob.

"Aren't you afraid?" Asks Plankton.

"Yes I am afraid, but I have more hate for you than I do fear… even if I die… the BBFF will still fight on and one day Bikini Bottom will rise again." Says Spongebob.

"You are very foolish to be in a group that will get you put to death… and you made such a great Plankguard too. You showed so much potential, but oh well life is full of disappointments." Says Plankton.

"Sometimes… you have to fight for what you believe in… even if it costs you your life. Do what you want to me, but I will never tell you anything!" Says Spongebob.

"I don't have to do anything… If I can't get you or Patrick to talk… I'll just see what Sandy has to say. We will find her, and she will die because of you.

Spongebob stays silent, he knows that there is nothing he can do to protect her, all he could do was hope that they never find her. Plankton's Plankguard came over and hit him one more time in the face knocking him out. There was a noise in the air vents above them. Suddenly it breaks and people come out of it.

The Plankguards fired their immobilizer rays, but nothing happened, then they looked at each other in disbelief, but soon they were on the ground immobilized themselves, but it wasn't a immobilizer gun, it was Sandy and the other members of the BBFF. Plankton looked in disbelief and stepped back a few steps.

"Hey what's going on here?" Asks Plankton.

"You threatened to find me… no I believe we found you. Say hello to the BBFF… The Bikini Bottom Freedom Fighters." Says Sandy.

"This is impossible… how are you guys not dead?" Asks Plankton.

"Because our suits… they are made out of rubber, and your immobilizer ray can't affect us. We are here to free the citizens. Your reign of tyranny is over. We are here to take back our city." Says Eugene.

The other BBFF members go around to cells and free the other citizens. Plankton was about to make a run for it but Sandy grabs him before he could escape.

"Put me down! That is an order." Says Plankton.

"Sorry Plankton, but you won't be ordering anyone else around ever again." Says Sandy.

She put him in a tiny jail cell that she had made and locked it to make sure that he didn't escape, then she goes and unties Spongebob. She notices how badly he was beat up and almost started to cry, but she also noticed that he was knocked out. While the other guys released the citizens she picked him up and carried him back to her treedome.

"Is he going to be ok?" Asks Eugene as he walked by.

"He's still breathing, but he doesn't look so good. I'm going to take him back to the treedome to clean him up a little." Says Sandy as she gently strokes his head.

She hands Eugene the small cell with Plankton in it and went back to her treedome.

Eugene looked around and was surprised to see that the other members of the navy were alive. They were prisoners that were finally free and they all were happy to see each other again and happy to be free. Eugene noticed a camera and a broadcasting screen that read Planktopolis News. There was something that needed to be done. He had to let the rest of the town know what was going on so he turned on the camera and began to speak. People all over town watched as they expected to hear the next edition of Planktopolis News.

"Hi… My name is Eugene Krabs and I am part of a group called the Bikini Bottom Freedom fighters or the BBFF. I know you were probably expecting to hear from Plankton right now, but let me just tell you that this is your lucky day… No longer will you have to live in fear or hatred of him because you are free from his reign of tyranny. This town has been called Planktopolis under his rule. Some people that are my age know that life was better than this. The town used to be called Bikini Bottom and now it can be called that again. Citizens of Bikini Bottom you are free. No longer do you have to live in fear, you can do what you have always dreamed of doing. You can pursue your dream job; you can fall in love with who you want. Plankton is now in jail, we need to do some serious redecorating for this town. We can take down all of the Plankton is watching you posters, and we don't have to worry about Plankguards coming to arrest you. For those of you younger people we can show you what freedom is, I think you will like it." Says Eugene.

Outside of the building cheers could be heard all around, this is a day that some citizens have been waiting their whole lives for. Eugene and the rest of the BBFF go back to Sandy's treedome to pack up their stuff, they could finally return to their homes, but first they wanted to check up on Spongebob. Sandy turned on her sprinkler system which woke Spongebob up. His vision was fuzzy at first, but then he thought that he was in a dream or that he was dead. Sandy was cleaning him up and putting bandages on him. When she saw that he was awake she kissed his nose and said…

"Well it's about time you woke up… you had me worried there for a while Spongebob." Says Sandy.

"I must be dreaming… I think I was hit in the head too hard… maybe I'm dead. Am I in the presence of an angel?" Asks Spongebob.

"No silly… we've won." Says Sandy.

"Won what?" Asks Spongebob.

"We're free from Plankton." Says Sandy.

"Really?" Asks Spongebob.

"Yes. Look around you. People are in the streets cheering." Says Sandy.

Patrick is outside running around.

"Woo freedom!" Shouts Patrick.

"We're glad to see that you're ok." Says Eugene.

Then everyone starts to cheer.

"This calls for a celebration. We couldn't have done this without you Spongebob." Says Eugene.

"We're just sorry that all of that happened to you." Says Sandy.

"Oh… it's ok… all of that was worth it. We're free now." Says Spongebob.

Eugene takes out his record player and puts on some music. This time everyone starts dancing.

A few years later…

Bikini Bottom is how we've always known it to be. There were building everywhere, Spongebob was still trying for his boating license, and he finally got his dream job as a fry cook at none other than the Krusty Krab which was run by Eugene Krabs. Squidward was working there, but only because he was waiting for his dream as a famous clarinet player to get going. Spongebob and Patrick were still the best of friends; he took care of Gary, and visited his girlfriend Sandy everyday where she still taught him karate. Everything was as it should be, everyone was happy, and everyone was free.

**(The End)**


End file.
